


The Fortunate Meeting

by Neddy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neddy/pseuds/Neddy
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 25





	The Fortunate Meeting

It was a dark, rainy night and Roman was running late for getting home. 

Roman was supposed to be having a blind date that his best friend, Virgil, had set him upon. He had just finished work at half past 7 pm and his date was supposed to be at 8 pm. 

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to try and get to his train on time. When he finally made it to the station, his train was getting ready to leave the platform. 

He bolted up to the doors and banged on them, praying for someone to notice him and let him in. 

Luckily, someone did. It was an older woman. She smiled warmly at him and pressed the button to open the doors. Roman slid in the doors and the woman closed them behind him. 

“Thank you... so much!” Roman said, panting, trying to get his breath back. 

The woman smiled again. “It’s really no problem, young man. I make it my personal mission to help people out when I see they’re in need.” 

Roman smiled back at her. “Thank you again.” and he went to find a seat. 

Most of the seats were full except two seats side-by-side. He speed-walked to the seats before someone took it. 

As he sat down, he looked to the people opposite him. There were two muscly looking men with a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. The woman had her hood up so it was difficult to see her but she seemed to be staring at Roman and he could swear that she was trying to find out his deepest thoughts and feelings. 

At the next stop, a young man around mid-twenties, got on the train and sat next to Roman. After around five minutes, the man tapped Romans shoulder, getting him to look up from his phone. 

“Yes?” Roman said, politely.   
“Get off at the next stop with me. It’s important that you trust me.” the stranger whispered, concerned. 

Roman turned away with a small nod and locked his phone and put it away in his pocket. 

It felt like time went by so slowly, to Roman. He was looking out the window, his entire body shaking furiously due to the unshakeable feeling the woman was giving him. 

The stranger looked into Romans scared brown eyes and down to Romans shaky hand. He put his hand on top of Romans in attempt to calm him. 

Surprisingly, it worked. Even though Roman had just met this man and didn’t even know his name, he trusted him completely. 

At the next stop, the stranger stood up and lightly tugged Roman to follow him. He did. 

Soon, they were stood on the platform, watching the train speed away. 

The stranger turned to Roman and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you for trusting me. I have a feeling that it is difficult for you.” 

Roman tried to change the subject. “So why did you tell me to get off with you?” 

The stranger fixed his posture and cleared his throat. 

“Right, sorry... Well, the reason is that I’m a doctor and that woman on the train was unfortunately dead. The two men beside her were holding her up.” 

Romans eyes widened. “Wait... what?” He was so confused. It explained a couple of things but Roman wasn’t sure if he believed that she was dead. 

“Yes,” The man sighed. “As a doctor, I have seen many things including bodies of those who have passed. That woman was killed by asphyxiation.” 

“This is a lot to process,” Roman said, breathlessly. Resting his hands on his shaky knees, trying to wrap his head around it. 

This man, this STRANGER, was telling him that the woman who was staring at him was dead. What made Roman decide to trust this man after (not) knowing him for 5 minutes? 

“I honestly don’t know if I believe you, doc. I don’t even know your name.” Roman says after a few moments of silence. He looked up at the man and only just realised how tall he was. 

He was at least 6 feet tall. He was actually really handsome with his thick-rimmed glasses and gorgeous midnight coloured eyes. He wore a navy-blue shirt with a stripy blue and black tie. He looked extremely presentable, very unlike any doctors Roman has ever seen. And he’s seen a lot as he was one of the popular kids and used to play rugby and get into a lot of fights in school. 

“You don’t even look like a doctor. By your clothes, I mean.” 

“Right. My apologies. My name is Logan Sanders. And I know I’m not dressed like a doctor right now but that is because I was actually on my way to a blind date that my friend set me upon.” 

“I’m Roman. Roman Scott.” He took another deep breath before standing up straight. 

“If you don’t mind me asking... your friend who set you up... What was his name?” He continued suspiciously. If it was Virgil or Patton, he was going to have to kill a bitch. 

“Of course, Roman. I don’t mind you asking. My friends name is Patton. He said, and I quote ‘that I had to stop focusing so much on work and get out there and meet new people. Form friendships that would soon turn into relationships.’ I swear, it’s like he thinks he’s my father” Logan smiled softly. 

Roman froze. Logan was supposed to be his blind date. FUCK! But he’s got to give it to Virgil and Patton though. This guy is HOTTT. 

Roman laughed slightly. “Yeah, Patton is like that with everyone. It gets really annoying sometimes but you can’t help but love him.” 

Logan blinked a few times. “Wait. You know him?” 

Romas froze again. Great(!) Now he has to explain that he was his blind date. 

Roman laughed half-heartedly. 

“Patton Scott?” Logan nods, shocked, and Roman continues.“Yeah, I know him. Really well considering he's my brother. And am I right in assuming you know Virgil Black?” 

“Yes...? Wait...” Logan put his hands on his head, thinking. “Wait a moment... Are you my blind date?” He asked, seriously. 

Roman looked down. “If I’m not what you expected and you want to say bye and we go our separate ways, I understand and I wouldn’t blame you.” 

Logan smiled again. 

“Actually, would you like to accompany me to kick their butts? I have a feeling that you would like to as well, judging by the look on your face before you said that you know Patton.” 

Roman laughed. “Yes! Please! And I’m just going to be honest with you... You are stunning. Just... thought I'd let you know.” 

Logan smiled widely. “Thank you but I have to disagree with you. And you are gorgeous. I had a feeling about you when I got on the train. I didn’t know why until now. So, I thank you, Roman.” 

“Thank you too, Logan.” He smiled. He then held out his hand. “Shall we? We’ve got a couple of asses to kick.” 

Logan laughed softly before taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“We shall.” 

And they both started walking towards the train which had now arrived at the platform, ready to get on the train and head to Pattons house.


End file.
